The Years Gone By
by CatXtopia
Summary: Just another typical year at Pandora Boarding School for Oz and his friends. But this year isn't going to be as 'typical' as all those other years. Starting with a two person project gone wrong and... Oz's new roomate? (Yaoi warning! Ozbert! sorry I am not to good at summaries DX) PH belongs to Jun Mochizuki not me! No copyright intended!
1. Chapter 1

YAOI WARNING! Dont like!? Dont read!

Hiya again! So here is a little.. not little.. story that I had writen up maaany many many months ago... and I am just now re-writing it up and editing stuff with it, so I thought I'd post it.. This was one of my very first ideas when I started writing fanfics so hopefully its alright and you guys will like it x3 You might notice my writing is a bit different.. and thats cause I wrote this so long ago.. forgive my strange writing from when I was much much younger XD like... 13.. yea I wrote this when I was 13... so spelling might not be tip top either hehe :D

This is of course and Ozbert! With a little LiamBreak later on for a certain LiamBreak lover I know.. and also a little EllyLeo along with AliceJack.. So without furuther adooo enjoy :)

**The Years Gone By**

"Oz! The buss will be here soon!" A voice called from the hallway. I rolled over onto my side, glaring at the clock which read 6:50. I had ten minutes before that caged buss would come and drag me away to the horrible housing school that I'd stay at for the next year.

I never especially liked going to a boarding school but never actually complained either. I knew pretty much everyone now, the teachers, students and officials. That place was just another home for me…

It took me only minutes to jump from my bed to my closet, to the bathroom to the door and out I was heading for the school bus. It was a crisp morning, sun slowly warming the day. The first days of school were always a bit hot considering summer wasn't quite over yet.

Trees hung high above me as I lingered towards the gates of the manner, smiling brightly at the flowers blooming, birds chirping and over all beautiful day that was being presented to me. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad… but what am I saying… the first day is always so hectic..

* * *

My eyes scanned the small enclosed room, searching for an empty seat that suited my needs. There were a few others already seated and talking, while I sat down at a chair in the back. I pulled out my note book and pencil bag, writing down the schedule on the chalk board. It was just another typical day here at Pandora boarding school.

Class wasn't going to start for another ten minutes so I took the chance to look around the room. I could make out a few other people in my class, some I shared class with last year like… Eliot, Leo and Sharon. We had been in the same classes together pretty much every year so it was no surprise we would this year as well…

Eliot and Leo sat in the back by the window, talking about a book they'd been reading together, cause apparently reading the same book with your friend is… fun…

Sharon was sitting properly in her desk up front, talking with the teacher. My teachers name was Dr. Break. He and Sharon are actually siblings so it was only natural for them to talk a lot. My eyes scanned the room some more, depicting some more people as they walked in. Vincent and-

I quickly dropped my head and began doodling on the notebook in front of me. Vincent and Gilbert… the two most beloved guys in this whole school. Vincent was just creepy to me, but I guess to all the girls he had in I quote 'A way with words' or something like that…

Then there was… Gilbert… We'd been in the same classes together since the beginning of middle school, but never really talked or noticed one another. I knew a lot about him, his likes and dislikes, _real _name and what family he came from, which added to the reason why we didn't talk. He was a Nightray and I a Vessalius.. Our two families don't get along very well. The teacher and other students call him Raven, but I know that's not his real name. His real name is Gilbert, though I like Gil better. It has a better tone to it…

I sighed and looked up slightly as they walked to the last two back seats, right in the middle. My eyes strayed from Vincent and landed on Gil, taking in every detail on him… His curled hair beautifully crossing his eyes, ripped jeans and black and gray hoody. He was caring a black back pack over one shoulder, tossing it onto the ground next to his desk as he sat down. I smiled slightly, turning my head away from the others so they didn't see me blush.

"Good morning class~" Smiled the teacher. He was just proceeding to lay out a stack of books on his desk. "morning morning!" cackled the small blue skin doll on his shoulder. "I will be partnering you up in groups of two, to complete a 5 page report on a subject on this list~" The teacher announced, holding up a long list of subjects. I sighed, knowing I would probably get stuck with one of the kids who never do anything, ending up doing all the work like past projects.

"And yes I realize it's only the first day but might as well dive right into it right~" The teacher smiled. He quickly lifted a clip board and began reading off groups. My head jolted up when I heard my name, only to feel my body freeze like ice. The name that was called with mine.. Was "Oz and Raven" Break said again. I felt my pencil drop out of my hand as his name echoed in my head. How was I supposed to concentrate with HIM around!

"You'll be seated next to your partner in the meantime~" My heart shattered, I couldn't believe it! After all these years I am finally going to be able to talk to Gil! What do I say? What do I do!?

"hay" My train of thought disappeared when I looked to my left as Gil sat down next to me. _"say something! Anything!" _I thought, opening my mouth to speak when the teacher appeared before us. "Your subject isssss~ The mystery of the Abyss!" Gil nodded lightly, not that enthused by it. Break laid down the instructions in between us and skipped off to the next group.

I smiled and pushed my notebook aside, making more room on the desk, as Gil flipped through the hand out. "So we have three weeks to finish this, the way I see it, we divide the paper into sections so you can take a few points and I'll take a few. It shouldn't be that hard.." I nodded, listening to Gil as carefully as I could, even though I was quit lost in his eyes and voice.

"You wanna meet up latter?" Gil asked, laying the paper down and turning to me. I stuttered, not sure what to say, if to say anything? Of course you need to say something you idiot! "uh.. S-sure.." just as I spoke the bell rang, sending everyone in a rush out the door.

Gil and I were to last two to leave, making it hard when Alice was waiting in the hall before us, smiling in a devilish way. I could just hear her thoughts, smart remarks about how Gil and I were leaving at the same time. Alice, of course, knew every single person I've ever crushed on, Gil being the only _male _crush I've ever had, and she always makes a big deal about it! She bugs me about if I talked to them or tries pushing me into them in the hall, you can only imagine.

Before I could march over to Alice and growl at her for freakishly smiling at me, Gil stopped me. "So meet me at the coffee shop on 4th at 3 ok?" I nodded lightly, not expecting him to address me anymore seeing as though we were in the halls now. He nodded back and headed off in the other direction.

"Well look at you all makin plans to meet up~" Alice slyly snickered, sliding over to my side as we walked. I sighed and shook my head, "It`s only to work on our report.." I muttered, not wanting to have this conversation with Alice. She waved her hand in dismissal, pushing away my comments.

"it`s a date~" She said again, head high. "It's not a date Alice!" I argued. She sighed heavily and held my shoulders in place, stopping us in the middle of the hall. "Look! Firstly! You don't go to a coffee shop to work on homework! YOU DRINK COFFEE! And secondly.. He totally smiled when he walked away!" I nervously looked around, trying to make Alice calm her voice as people were beginning to stare when it hit me, the words she was saying were.. Kinda true.. Wait! He smiled!

I quickly pulled on Alice wrist, guiding her into the janitor's closet. I slammed the door behind us, turning to Alice with an uneasy look. "He smiled?" I asked, shyly. Alice smiled and nodded, "uh yeah! Didn't you watch him walk away? I thought for sure you'd check out his-" My eyes widened as I knew what her next line would be, "ok!" I yelled, waving my hands forcefully in front of her. "What?! It's perfectly fine for a person to look at another person's-"

"Oh my god.." I muttered as she went on. "What! Oz you can't tell me you've never quick peeked-" I quickly threw my hand at my face. "No Alice! No I have not looked at his.. At his.. You know what I am talking about! So can we please just hurry this up!" Alice sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "I just don't get what's so wrong with checking out a dudes ass"

I again slapped my face as hard as I could; shaking my head lightly at the fact the young girl was still going on about it.

* * *

After being hounded by Alice with all her prep talks on how to behave and rights and wrongs on a date, I finally got to my own room! Dorm 7 apparently one of the largest rooms and best views. I sighed and pushed into the room, tossing my bags by the bed that wasn't taken. Someone was in the shower at the time so I wasn't sure who my roommate was.

With an hour to waste, I began hanging my cloths in the closet. At the fifth hanger I placed in my closet the shower turned off. I gasped, unsure if I should make myself known just in to make sure the person doesn't freak out when they find me standing in their room.

I snuck over to the door, opened it than closed it again, making it sound like I just got there.

I heard a faint cough come from the bathroom, making me think they didn't hear me but suddenly the bathroom door opened, sending a gust of moist air out. I acted as if I'd just began unpacking, which was true. I stud in the closet, reaching to put my bag on the top shelve, which was a lot higher than it seemed. "um hay.." a voice whispered behind me. I looked over my shoulder, only to realize Gil stand outside the closet with a towel around his neck, dark black hair laced over his face.

I felt my balance shift and I found myself tumbling to the floor. I opened my eyes realizing that didn't hurt as much as it should have when I noticed Gil holding onto me. I quickly stud up and brushed off my pants. "Uh.. Uh um s-sorry.." I muttered, feeling my face warm.

I don't think Gil notice cause he brushed it off kinda quick. I stumble to my feet and walked over to my bed when there was a sudden knock at the door. I was just about to jump up and get it when Gil answered it first. I couldn't see who it was seeing as though Gil was in the way. That was until they walked into the room. "Alice!?"

"Hay Oz~" She smiled and waved, sitting down on my bed. "sup?" She commented as Gil went back into the bathroom to dry his hair. I waited to answer till he wasn't in sight anymore. "What are you doing here!" I whispered in an angered tone. "What am I doing! What are you doing!" She argued back. I bit my lip, hoping Gil wasn't hearing any of this, "This is my room!" I suddenly felt my stomach flip when Alice grinned in a devilish way. Forgetting she was all about hooking me up with people I liked. She slowly stood up, looking to the bathroom door "I see.." she simply said and skipped over to the door. "What was his reaction when he saw you?"

"What? I don't know.. Normal?" I felt my face warm once the blow dryer stopped, that took no time at all! I held my breath as Alice bit the tip of her tongue, prancing back to my side. "act cool~" She whispered, laying back on my bed in a strange sideways pose.

I rolled my eyes slightly, the thought that she was trying to make Gil jealous just wasn't sitting well. I knew what she was trying to do, or at least hope for him to ask questions like 'are you guys dating?' or something. I leaned my arm on the bed, turning slightly to make it look like we were talking when Gil came out. "So yea~ we should hang out tonight, maybe catch a movie or something~" Alice announced, making it sound like we were forming a date. I smiled and nodded, "Yeah sure sounds good.." I muttered. "Well than, see ya latter Ozzie~" Alice winked jumped off the bed, skipping over to the door. She walked out into the hall, turned and waved slightly before shutting the door behind her.

I quickly glanced at Gil, who was taking off his shirt and putting on a fresh white one. I felt my face burn as I realized how awkward it was to see him with no shirt on. I turned my head away, only that image stuck in my mind. The sight of his bare skin, strong muscular arms and abs. I bit my lip, feeling a tight lump in my throat causing me to want to squeal. _"don't think like that!" _I yelled at myself in my mind.

"So are you guys dating?"

My eyes shot open when I realized Gil's voice. I turned my head, snapping back into reality. "No! she's just my friend.." I muttered, standing up and taking a seat on my bed side. "You guys seemed awfully comfortable around each another.." he mumbled again. I shook my head and chuckled lightly. "Alice and I are just really good friends.. Plus, I think it'd be to strange dating your best friend since pre-k.." I smiled again, we had been friends for a long time but I've never felt that way for Alice nor her for me..

"good.." Gil mumbled. I looked up, _"wait.. Good?" _I thought. "why is that good?" I asked, not even realizing I said that out loud. "uh.. I mean.." I muttered, feeling my face turn red again. Gil chuckled and turned to face me, leaning against the small kitchen sets counter. "Well.. I have a few friends who have wanted to ask her out but.. We all thought you two were dating.." Gil announced, making me feel strange. I would never date Alice! It'd just be to strange including the fact that if anything happened (bad) we probably wouldn't be friends again.. And that's a risk I am not willing to take!

"Oh" I whispered, unsure on how to react to that. "you guys are always around each other.. So it was kinda just expected that you two were dating."

Gil reassured me. I smiled and nodded, "Nah.. I don't think I could ever date Alice.. I mean she's pretty and all but.. She's just not my type.."

"agreed.. She seems nice but I don't go for brunets.. If anything I am the type who likes the blonds" I suddenly felt my heart smash against my chest. I am a blond! I thought as Gil went on, "They'd have to be really trust worthy and soulful.. Someone I could stay by and not second guess myself.. Ya know?" Gil glanced over to me, seeing me nod lightly before he started up again. "Someone who isn't afraid of truth or to be themselves around others.. Smile and mean it instead of hiding there feels deep within themselves.. Hmm.." Gil paused, thinking slightly. I looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking. "I guess.. Kinda like you.." He smiled lightly at me..

To Be Continued...

Hehehe x3 like it? dont like it? Well tell ith me please in a review! I always love to hear oppinons! Means every so much XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaoi warning! Ozbert, Oz X Gilbert! Dont like? Please dont read!**

**So here is the next part... It took me so long to decide what would go when and oh my gosh the changing and changing and guh.. sorry it took a little while but here it is! Oh and the next chapter might take a little lot longer... because I haven't even started it.. So uh yea, certian questions will pop up xD and awkward-ness will be opened up as well! I hope you'll all like this and please review! loves you all o **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I sat uneasy on my bed, as we were still talking about what we like in a girl. I was actually interested in what Gil had to say, maybe it was because he was my crush and he was practically giving me tips on how to get him to like me.. I reluctantly spoke about people I liked to, making Gil laugh about my past crushes, though I'd never had a girlfriend.. He told me his crushes as well, making it kinda awkward on my end. Then he said something I really wasn't expecting. "Though.. I guess I'd have to say I am kinda waiting for a certain person.." my eyes widened at that statement, triggering my interests. I couldn't help but want to know! Even though the thought of Gil crushing on someone else, it did make me a little sick to my stomach.. Jealous maybe..

After that we began flipping through a few books on 'The Abyss' We decided going to the coffee shop would be a waste when we were in the same room right then.

We managed to get a few pages done, surprised at just how technical the abyss was.. Chains and the abyss its self! It was a bit more interesting than I thought it'd be, and I think Gil thought the same thing. Though neither of us believed it was true. Just some folk tale that grew into a big story…

It was almost 11:00 by the time we gave up on work. Gil stood up and stretched his arms over his head, yawning slightly as he moved towards the small fridge in the kitchen. "Want anything to drink?"

I jumped at the sudden question, "Uh s-sure" I smiled. I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to be given something from Gilbert after all. The dark haired man retrieved two water bottles, tossing me one of them as he sat back down on my bed. He both pushed our books aside, leaning against the wall as our feet hung off the side of the bed.

"So how was your summer?" Gil asked, twisting the cap off his water bottle.

I shrugged as I swallowed a mouth full of water. "Fine I guess… you?"

"Same… You do anything special?"

"Nope… my sister and I pretty much stayed at home, Alice came over every once in a while but nah I don't really go places…" I confessed. It was true though. My family was so messed up we didn't have time to go places. Mom dead, Dad stuck up and never comes home… it was really only my sister and I nowadays. But I wasn't going to tell Gil that…

"That sucks…" Gil muttered. I nodded, only to realize how sad I was acting and turned my lips into a smile. "But I don't mind! I mean I am never there during the year so why not stay home?"

Gil chuckled under his breath and looked over to me. "I guess you have a point there" I smiled and nodded. "So… did you do anything?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say I did anything… special… I move around a lot so I guess I was doing something… I have family all over so I was kinda at a new place every week…"

Gil had a lot of family? I never knew that. Then again there was a lot I didn't know about the guy sitting next to me. After all, we pretty much just met or at least in person and talking. We've seen one another for… a really long time but conversations just never came up. Probably because he was always with his friends, Glen and his sister Lacie, Vincent and then there was Jack. They were the 'players' I guess you could say.

I knew a little bit about them all but not much. Other than the obvious that Vincent was Gil's brother, Glen and Laice were brother and sister but there were rumors they were actually dating… than Jack… I didn't know much about him other than the odd fact he looked a lot like me. And that Gil and him used to date, though I don't really know what caused them to split.

Then there were their 'nick names' that everyone lower than them called them. Jack was called 'Sparkle Boy' because his eyes apparently sparkled when you were up close to him. And he sparkled for other reasons that are kind of naughty…

Than Glen was the 'loner' who kept to himself most of the time, but every group has that one person who's kind of on the darker side… He always had his sister on his arm though. Laice, she was the 'hoer' I guess, but I think that's just cause she had pretty much slept with every guy in our school, excluding me and a few other people. But she is said to be a really nice if you get to know her… but something tells me I don't want to know her…

Then of course Vincent, who is downright creepy to me but is apparently really charming to the ladies which is somehow really surprising to me. He's called the groups 'Ladies Man' Guh…

And Gilbert… the smart, nice and cute one of the group. The only one that stands out to me… the good guy and the one who isn't as well connected to the group, who wonders off with people like me… the less popular and unwanted little me…

I couldn't help but feel attracted to him, I mean what's not to like? All the girls in this school know that… But most importantly, Gilbert is the only one of the group who does not go out with every girl that likes him… which would normally be a good thing, but ever since Jack and he broke up he hasn't dated anyone… and trust me every second you see him he's being handed a love note or asked out…

So my situation is a tight one because it's obvious Gils not looking for a lover any time soon… but than what was that all about that waiting for someone?

"Sorry about that…" I muttered.

Gil smiled and shook his head, "It's nothing… hay we should probably get some sleep if we don't want to be late for class tomorrow.."

I nodded as the dark haired man jumped up and walked over to his side of the room. I quickly reached for the light, clicking it off as I rested down under my blankets. I felt a smile tug at my checks, this wasn't good… I was starting to fall even deeper in love with Gil! I feared the worst… this could and probably will just end in sorrow… doesn't it always?

* * *

Gil and I walked side by side down the dorm corridors, chatting about our project and what we should work on next. It had never felt so normal to talk to him, though it was still a bit stunning to know we were becoming friends…

I was smiling, like I always did around that guy when I noticed a group of people at the end of the hall. My heart sank and smile dropped as I realized who those people were. Gilbert's posy…

I slowed my pace, which Gil noticed and looked back at me. "What's wrong?" He asked, I was a bit surprised he didn't just go ahead to his friends. I smiled fakely, which I think he noticed and waved my hand. "I-I just think I forgot something in the room… I-I'll see you in class ok!" I gulped and waited for an answer, hoping he wouldn't notice my lie.

"Want me to come with you?" He asked. I felt my heart rise_, "yes! Yes I want you to come with me! I don't want you to go with your stupid friends!"_ I thought as I looked into his desperate eyes. "N-no it's fine…" I began but was cut off when I heard a loud cheering voice.

"Giiiiiil Kun~"

Gilbert glanced down the hall at his friends than back to Oz. "Oz… can I ask you something…" Gilbert said in a soft tone. I gulped at how sweet his voice and eyes were. "S-sure…" I muttered.

"Do you want to go-"

"Yo Gil~ this little brat bother you~" An arm wrapped around Gilbert's shoulder, cutting his question off short. I could tell the dark haired man was annoyed by the way he rolled his eyes and looked blankly at the hall past me.

"Move along pipsqueak!" The golden and emerald eyed man growled at me. I gulped and turned around, about to head back towards the room when Gil called out my name. I froze in place as his hand was wrapped around my wrist.

"It's ok…" I smiled fakely again. "I-I forgot something anyways remember…" Gil' hand slipped from my wrist as I started walking again. "See you in class!" Gilbert yelled after me. I blushed and smiled, holding my books tightly to my chest…

* * *

And just as Gil said, we met up in class. He seemed happy to see me which I was glad about. Maybe he was worried and could tell I was lying when I said I forgot something at the room. He waved to me as I walked into the room. Vincent and Jack noticed this and glace at each other than to me.

I tilted my head down a bit when they shot me glares as if a warning to 'back off' which I didn't appreciate too much. I quickly sat down next to Gil in the back right corner of the room, seat closest to the wall.

"Hay" Gil smiled and looked at me straight in the eyes. I hoped he couldn't see how worried I was about those two blondes staring me down. "Don't worry about them… their jerks" Gil reassured me. I guess he could tell after all…

"Uh thanks.. but don't you think you should say something a little nicer of your friends?" I asked, though felt a little more relaxed looking into those golden eyes. "Hmm… no because it's true… their just annoying and hit on anyone and everyone they see…"

"But Vincent's your brother…"

"Yea I know… family doesn't get a get out of jail free card~ their still all jerks"

I chuckled at that statement. It was funny to actually hear how Gilbert felt about his friends and apparently family… "What?" Gil laughed along with me. "sorry" I calmed my laughter and looked up at Gil again.

"your quick to pull the trigger~" I smiled, getting once again lost in those beautiful eyes. "Well it's true… I don't even understand why I am friends with them… Vincent, yea he's my brother but… Glen, Lacie and Jack… people don't know just how cruel they are… their not those charming little gods everyone thinks they are!" Gil paused as a group of classmates walk by our desk.

"Their manipulative, annoying, blackmailing little demons!" Gil finished in a huff. "Is that why you broke up with Jack?" I quickly regretted even asking when I saw how hurt the guy was. "Sorry… you don't have to answer that!" I quickly announced but Gil shook his head.

"I didn't break up with him… I just got away…" He whispered and squinted at the desk. Got away? I didn't understand it and wanted to know but seeing how depressed Gil got in that split second, I didn't want to press the matter further.

Suddenly the teacher walked into the room, silencing us both. Though I was still worried about the dark haired man next to me. He looked so lost… and I hated it!

* * *

It was lunch time and Alice and I were sitting on the stairs of the back door to the school. We sat there every lunch hour, whether it was raining or not… It was our place to talk in private. Alice was munching away at her food. I wasn't hungry nor in the mood to even eat.

I kept seeing those hurt golden eyes, over and over till the point that it was starting to hurt me… "What's up with you? I thought you'd be a little happier and all being in the same dorm as your hubby~" Alice snickered with her mouth full.

I shook my head and leaned on the palms of my hands. "I know… I am but…"

"But what? You confess and he end up not loving you anymore?" Alice bluntly blurted out with a few flakes of munched up potato. "No! I'd never do that!" I yelled, it was true though. I'd never tell Gil how I felt…

"Then what?" Alice growled, gulping down the last of the food in her mouth. "Cause you look pretty down!"

I sighed heavily and rubbed my temples, "I asked Gil why he broke up with Jack ok!" I mumbled. Alice was quit for a moment, her hands slipping from her fork as she moved her food away. "Oz… what'd he say?"

"He just looked… really hurt… like I just told him his puppy died or something…" I sighed again and lay my hands over my face. "Well… no one really knows 'why' I guess…" Alice sighed and placed her food back on her lap. "But you know Oz… you don't think he's being all nice to you because… you look like Jack.. right?"

My eyes widened, I'd never even thought about that. But it was true… I did look a lot like Jack. "I…" I began but my heart was too wounded to even think about that. "Never mind! Forget what I said! It was stupid anyways…" Alice reassured me and stood up, her plate clean. "Come on~ we got a free hour so we should go do something~"

I smiled and stood up, following the young brunette into the school.

* * *

"So… homecoming is in a few weeks… you gonna go?"

I shrugged and stared at the ceiling. Alice and I were relaxing in her room for a while before our next class started. I was lying on her sofa, her on the floor.

"I don't think so…"

"Why not? Maybe Giiiiil will ask you~" Alice snickered and rolled onto her side, facing me. "I doubt it… he's probably already been asked…"

"Nah~ I don't think he'd go unless it was with you, I mean remember he hasn't talked to any girl since his break up… but lucky for you, you're not a girl~"

I chuckled, she had a point. "So what? I just ask him out? I don't think I'd do that even if I was a girl…"

Alice shrugged and sat up, "Maybe you won't have to, maybe he'll ask you~"

"Alice… we just met… we haven't even gotten to really know each other yet"

"You know the basics… and why do you need to know a person to go to a football game, a bon fire and a dance? I mean last year I asked that brown haired kid from room 2-4 and we didn't know each other but we still had fun…"

I always hated it when Alice was right… though I wasn't going to get my hopes up any, after all this is Gilbert Nightray we're talking about!

The dorm door suddenly flew open and a little white haired girl walked in. She was wearing an adorable dark blue dress, white tights and black shoes. A small blue and silver butterfly was also clipped in her hair.

"Hay Echo~" Alice waved. Echo was a year younger than me and Alice, but she was still pretty good friends with us. "Hi Echo chan~" I smiled and waved as well.

"Just Echo…" She mumbled as he checks tinged pink. She always blushed around me, which I though was cute that she had a crush on me. "Afternoon Alice and Oz" She than muttered and laid her book bag next to her bed.

"Oz kun… Gilbert sama was looking for you" Echo than whispered in her soft voice. I gulped, "He was… l-looking for me?"

The young girl nodded and gently sat down next to Alice on the floor. To Echo, Alice was a big sister, they'd been dorm buddies for three years now so it was obvious she'd go to her side. "He looked a little worried… and when I asked what he needed you for he got all nervous and blushy…"

"Blushy~! Hehe! See he does like you Oz~" Alice giggled and reached out to fix the hair clip in Echo's hair. "S-shut up Alice…"

* * *

Alice and I slowly meandered towards the gym area. The sound of laugher and basketballs bouncing echoed off down the hall. The one hour I hated the most, because my course right now was swimming… Not only were those stuck up popular princes in my class but also Gil… and swimming class meant swim wear.. which I am certainly not to fond of…

I found myself splitting away from Alice as she went to the girls changing room and I went to the boys. My locker was three rows down and the forth one in on the right side. It was pretty small and only held my gym cloths and shoes, but it was still a tight squeeze.

Not very many people were there yet, a light muffled chatter was lingering amongst the others but the 'rush' of everyone else hadn't come yet. I was always glad to get there early because of that reason, no one to watch you and the peacefulness was better than laughing and yelling of all kinds.

I quickly turned the lock on my locker '7 24 1' smiling when a light click open the lock for me. Within seconds I was 'dressed' though I wouldn't consider getting into swimming shorts 'getting dressed' more or less stripping down…

I then made my way to meet up with Alice in the pool area, we were normally the first few of our class to get there, able to just sit on the bleachers and wait… talk amongst ourselves at the others pilled in.

Alice was wearing a pure red one peace, though if she had her way she'd be wearing her 200 dollar two peace from France. It was red with black strips and made of the finest swim fabric money could buy. She took pride in having money and showed it off well. But no, she was stuck with that plane red one peace she hated ever so much. But that was school rules…

I on the other hand were wearing dark green swimming shorts… and that it… I hated being so exposed! At least girls got a top… I thought to myself.

"So let me guess~" Alice began, turning to me. "Your all excited to see Gil's abs riiiight~" I felt my face warm at that thought. I was too worried about myself to even think about looking at Gil's…

"N-no!" I gulped, trying to hide my flushed face. "Your totally blushing so it's obvious that's what you were thinking about~"

"Was not! I hadn't even thought about that! I was to worry about myself!"

Alice laughed and nodded, " Sure~" She whispered in a final attempt to keep my face red just as everyone started walking in. I bit my lip every time the pool door opened, sighing when every time it was just another random student.

"Are you sick Oz?" A voice whispered from in front of me. I lifted my head to find Ada with a worried look in her eyes. "Huh? Ada what are you doing here!?"

"Oh~ our class is being mixed with yours today because the assembly I going to cut out of gym period~" The girl smiled and took a seat next to me. "So are you sick? Your all red…"

I gulped, face burning even more. "N-no! I am just kinda hot… right now…" I muttered. Alice laughed again when she heard my answer.

"Oh and how are you Miss Alice?" My sister asked in her usual sweet tone. Alice, in her ruff 'Alice' voice muttered a, "couldn't be better~" Which I knew was adverted towards me.

Just then there was a wave of girls giggling and whispering to one another, making my attention turn to the people walking in. It was them… Jack in front followed by Glen and Lacie, Vincent and…

My eyes seemed glued to that perfect body. It was wrong and I knew it but I couldn't seem to let my eyes wander away. Alice smiled and punched me in the arm, causing me to snap back into reality. "And you're the one who says they don't check out another person ass~" Alice snickered.

"Eh!? I-I don't Alice!" I murmured, face once again turning red, those blushed checks were starting to be a regular thing…

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Oh my gosh I finished it! I kept changing everything I wrote and than would put it aside and change it again later and guh... but hopefully it was alright... Please review and tell me your thoughts! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaoi warning! Oz X Gilbert! Dont like? Dont read! (I dont really know why I keep putting that there when this is like the third chapter and I think you all already know...) **

**So anyways, sorry this chapter is kinda short.. I never intended it to be but I felt it was right to just end it where I did. Dont hate me! -hides in corner- eh.. enjoy?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 **

A light shimmering of water casted against the ceiling, sparkling down upon the students. I kept my head down as everyone settled down around the pool room. The teacher, Oscar, came in moments later, waving a good afternoon.

"Yo! How are my favorite students today!" The man chuckled.

Ada smiled, seeing as Oscar was our Uncle… and he often showed it as well. Whether that was in a hug or by an embarrassing act to get us to move faster… He was all too fond of having us in his class.

"Well todays a free day guys~ so do as you please!"

The class cheered and everyone broke out into a move towards the pool. Alice and I waited for a little while, letting everyone else jump in so we weren't tangled into that mess. "A brother I am going to go now~" Ada smiled and gently kissed my check as a goodbye. I nodded and waved as she skipped away meeting up with her own friends.

"What a ball of butterflies that girl is…" Alice announced, shaking her head. "I don't understand how one girl can be that fluffy on the inside… does she ever outburst into a flaming ball of anger?"

"Why are you so poetic today?" I asked with a chuckle. "And no… she's always like that…"

"What… is she on drugs? Cause I want what she's having!"

"Alice! My sister is not on drugs! She's just a really nice person…" I protested and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well… I'd start testing her blood just to make sure… or start selling her blood! I wonder if you transfuse her blood into another person if they'd get all crazy happy to!"

"Are you watching those syfy movies again! Cause your acting really awkward Alice!"

Alice laughed loudly, pausing for a moment before she spoke up again. "Is it that obvious?" She paused again and squinted as if she was thinking.

I chuckled lightly and turned my attention to the many bodies floating about the water. Some were diving from the high boards; others grouped up in a game of water basketball, than the ring throwers and receivers and of course the people on the sides with their feet in the water talking.

Alice huffed and pulled her towel around her, "to many people today…" She muttered and I agreed. "Yea… I think I'll just sit here…" I commented and glanced over to a diver jumping and gracefully disappearing into the water.

"So you think he'll say yes~ I mean gosh.. he hasn't said yes to any girl since his break up…"

"I think he'll say yes~ I mean who wouldn't go out with her?"

My ears suddenly perked up as I heard the light chatter from two girls sitting on the side of the pool with their feet in the water. I wondered who they were talking about, though I kinda had a good idea.

"I heard he's been neglecting the group…"

"No way! How so?"

"He's apparently been hanging out with some kid in his class… Oh! And I heard their roommates!"

My heart pounded against my chest at the realization they were talking about me… and Gil… Alice narrowed her eyes at the two girls. So she heard it to…

Within a second Alice was on her feet and quickly sat down next to the girls.

"Hay~!" Alice smiled in an idiotic way. I gulped, what was she doing! "You know what~" She pronounced again. "That kid you're talking about~ that's Oz~"

"Whaaaa!? No way! Really!"

Alice nodded as the girls nearly flipped out about the news. "But don't bother with Gilbert… he's already taken~" She finished and stood up. "Wait what?! By who!?"

"Well O-"

"Alice!" I yelled, blushing when I realized I actually screamed that… and now everyone was looking at me with such confusion. I gulped and murmured a "sorry" to everyone, allowing them all to go back to their activities.

Alice blinked and few times and walked back over to me. "What?" She shrugged and placed her hands on her hips. "We aren't…" I paused and gritted my teeth, hands clenching without warning. "We are _not_… dating…" I growled and sat back down on the bench.

I hated those words I spoke, I wish they were lies but sadly… they weren't. And I knew it wasn't going to come true, not now or anytime soon. It felt like my heart just dropped an infinite number of stories…

The class passed by in no time and the whole time Alice and I just sat on the bleachers, no words but just watching the water shine on the ceiling. As time passed students migrated out of the pool and back to the changing rooms. One after another till most everyone was gone.

Alice sighed and stood up, towel hanging over her shoulder. "Well I better go change, see ya next hour…"

I smiled for a second and nodded her away. "Ok…" I mumbled and watched as she disappeared. I slowly got to my own feet and proceeded to the changing room when I suddenly heard my name being called.

I gulped, not wanting to know who was asking for me though I had an idea of who it was already. I turned around, nerves running wild. "Hay" Golden eyes flashed upon me. I felt my chest tighten at the beautiful sight. Lacey black hair tangled across pale skin, eyes peeking out from those long bangs. My heart rose as my eyes couldn't help but linger to his chest. Curved to a perfect frame that could cause even an adult man to stop and stare.

I myself couldn't help it… the raven haired man was just to stunning not to love. But my moment to stare was broken when another voice entered my mind. "Still talking to that brat are we?"

My head snapped back up to find an arm around Gil's shoulders, followed up to Jack… His hair was laying over his shoulder, blonde streaks across his face as he nodded to the left, making those strands flip away from his eyes. I wasn't as interested in Jack's chest as I was Gils… so I kept my eyes on his eyes.

"What a bother…" another voice noised as Glen and Lacie came over. "Your still bothering that kid…" Glen murmured as he rolled his eyes. Laice giggled and skipped over to me. Her hand guided to my chin as she pulled me towards her. "I think he's kinda cute~"

"Stop messing around Laice… he's a brat whose been stealing away our Gilbert here" Jack growled and glared at me. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, they were all staring at me with different points of view.

"Jack…" Gil closed his eyes and pushed the man's arm away. "Who are you to say who I hang out with…" I couldn't believe it… Gil was actually standing up for me! The dark haired man quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me away to towards the exit door. I stumbled after him, still stunned at what he just did for me…

Though he didn't stop at the dressing room, no, he dragged me all the way to our dorm room. I tried stopping him but he wouldn't listen to my pleads… and before I knew it we were at our room.

Gil quickly turned his key into the lock and pushed the door open, pulling me inside as well. I couldn't breathe at that moment; eyes wide as Gil shut and locked the door behind me. What was happening? What was wrong!? Why wasn't he talking to me!

"Ever since I saw you back in sixth grade…" that voice began, catching my attention. What was he talking about? "And I regretted never talking to you sooner letting my nerves get the best of me…" Another pause that seemed to take too long. I wanted to know what the meaning of all this was and I wanted to know now! "I-I just… couldn't find the words to say how I felt"

I suddenly felt my mind explode… what he was saying… was it a… confession? I gulped and waited, not even realizing I was holding my breath the whole time.

"Because the truth is Oz… that I actually l-like you…"

Gilbert quickly wrapped his arms around me, holding me so close I couldn't think. I blinked a few times, trying to make sense of the situation. Blushing, I placed my hands on his back and pulled myself closer. It was sudden but I wasn`t complaining, I`d dreamed about this day, this right here, Being held in his arms, I wished for so long that I could just be by his side and enjoy it.. Not just randomly bumping into him in the halls, but really be by his side, with both of us loving it..

I slightly looked up, lost in those golden eyes. Gil smiled and pressed his hand against the back of my head, causing me to fall deeper into his hold. I couldn't help but close my eyes, just listen to his heartbeat, feel the warmth that over whelmed me, I loved it, I loved it all, I loved him…

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall victim to that feeling. "I-I do to… l-like you Gil…" I whispered, head leaning against his chest. I never realized how much taller he was than me, but now being this close… it's almost embarrassing cause of how short I am…

I suddenly felt a gently hand caress over my check, pulling me up and forward. I slowly slid my eyes closed; taking in the sudden warmth that over took my whole body, my lips danced. Everything felt so slow as I realized Gils lips pressed to mine in a passionate kiss. Our lips slowly pulled apart, eyes opening to meet each other's. "Gil.."

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Soo what did you think? I am kinda moving things along kinda fast.. and I was debating on changing that but.. I mean its the third chapter might as well give you all some actually Ozbert eh? Well, tell me if you agree or disagree or like/hate it~! x3 I always love the comments! Such wonderful people you all are! XD**

**Next chapter is actually done... I think -.- so it should be up soon-ish! And the following chapter is almost done as well n.n I'll be uploading more next week cause I am off of school and can finally have some time to just sit and write and not worry about anything :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya~ So here is the lovely chapter 4! Not much to say about it... but thank you all for your sweet sugar sprinkled comments! Every time I read them I cant stop smiling and it just makes me all so happy inside! I hope not to disapoint in this chapter Dx well I guess that's all I have to say here so please enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Maybe it was just my imagination but I am pretty sure Gil just kissed me! I thought, lying in my bed, eyes blinking out at the pitch black wall next to me. I didn't understand it, wasn't I the one who had a crush on him? When did this happened!? I wanted to sleep but my mind wouldn't shut up, I couldn't help but think about Gil, the pressure on my lips still burned, making it impossible to get him out of my head. My eyes slid closed as I pressed my fist against my lips, trying to take away the heat, which didn't work very well. After a few minutes I sighed and tried to get some sleep.

My eyes suddenly shot open to the sound of my phone ringing, making me jump out of bed and stumble across the room to my bag by the door. Cursing under my breath when I heard a mumble for Gil, hoping I didn't wake him up I quickly flip the phone open, taking my leave into the hall.

"Hello?" I whispered, looking right and left down the hall to make sure no night watchers were around. I sighed when I heard Alice giggling on the other end. "I didn't think you'd be up so late~ sooo how'd it go!" She yelped. I rolled my eyes and walked to the other side of the hall, watching the door to make sure Gil didn't come out wondering what I was doing. "What are you talking about…"

Alice huffed and I could tell she was rolling her eyes on the other end. "You know! With Gil~ you didn't come to class so I just assumed~ oh and not to mention Jack and Vincent were all huffy, huffy about Gil apparently 'taking you away' so come on! What happened?! He ask you out?!"

I sighed, great news was out already… "did you really have to call.. Now! Can we please talk about this in the morning.. I am tiered and want to sleep.." Alice laughed on the other end, "I can already tell it went well! You only wanna talk in person if it's super good news~ haha alright, alright! I'll go bye Ozzie!" The line went dead as I flipped the phone closed, sighing heavily as I walked back into my room. Gil was still asleep, (thank god!) I yawned and tucked into bed, placing my phone on the small night stand next to me, but just as I did so I heard my phone ring again. I cursed and reached for my phone, realizing it wasn't lighting up and that it wasn't the same ring tone…

"guuuh!" I looked over to Gil, who was stumbling over to his bag and pulled out his phone. I pretended to stay asleep as he answered it. "what.." He muttered, obviously quit tiered as I was to. "yea fine.." He muttered again. I smiled, wanting to laugh but contained it as I realized what they were talking about.

I slipped my eyes open slightly to see Gils sleepy face lit but by his phone. His hair was a bit messy, considering he just woke up and it's what? Three in the morning.. I didn't blame him. "look.. Can we please talk about this in the morning.. I freaking tiered dude!" I couldn't help it, I let out a slight chuckled, holding my mouth as tight as I could when I noticed Gil look over at me. I laid absolutely still, hoping he would just brush it off. "Oz.. I know your awake.." Gil mumbled, pulling the phone slightly away from his face to address me. I laid as still as possible. "no I am not.." I mumbled back.

"I gotta go.. Bye" Gil muttered and closed his phone. "sleeping people don't address other people when they ask them a question.." Gil chuckled and walked back to his bed. "Go to bed.." he muttered again before covering himself in blankets. I smiled and nodded, "alright mister grouchy pants.." I whispered back. The room fell dead silent as both of us fell into a sleep…

* * *

"So we should be done with the project in a few days.." yawned Gil, stretching his arms out in front of him. I nodded as I placed my school books away in my locker. Class was over and it was time for lunch already. I felt my jaw click open in an aching yawn; I was still tiered from last night, not to mention the bitter pain that jolted through my whole body. My eyes water and slid half closed as I smacked my lips a few times from the yawn. "You look tiered.." Gil mumbled, ruffling my hair. "I can wake you up~" He chuckled and ran his finger across my neck, making me yelp and laugh a little, jumping towards him, I grabbed his hand and pulled it down. "Don't do that! I am ticklish.." I muttered, realizing I was a little more awake. I held Gils hand, not wanting to move..

"Hay you two!"

Gil and I quickly turned around, pulling apart to find a hall monitor with her arms crossed. "Why aren't you at lunch!" she growled. I reached out and closed my locker as Gil and I proceeded down the hall. "Just heading there~" I smiled. After that we quickly made our way to the lunch room, got our food and sat down.

I sighed and took a drink of my water, when I noticed Alice racing my way. She grabbed my arm, causing me to drop my water all over me. She didn't stop to say sorry; she kept pulling me towards the lunch room door. I stumbled behind her, knowing all too well what this was about. She tugged me along into the hall way than to the janitor's closet where we talked the day before. "What happened! Tell me everything, in perfect detail!" She whined, bouncing up and down before me. I sighed and shrugged, "there's nothing to tell really… we just kinda.. Sort of.. Maybe.. A little bit.. Kissed.." I mumbled under my breath. I looked up to find Alice frozen in place with this overly happy expression written on her face. "um.. Alice?" I whispered.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled, twirling around. "He kissed you!" She squealed, gabbing my shoulders and shook me back and forth. "Ye-"

"Oh my God! That's so awesome! HE kissed you! Not the other way around! OH TELL ME TELL ME! What was his confession like?!"

"um… like mine I guess.. He wanted to talk to me since 6th grade.. And then I kinda told him my confession but before I could finish.. He kissed.. Me.."

Alice jumped up again, smiling with joy. Though I wasn't understanding why she was so happy.. wasn't I suppose to be the happy one? "um Alice.. If this is all I am going to go back to my room and change.. Um… Can you tell Gil that I won't be coming back" Alice quickly nodded and burst out of the room. "I can't believe _he_.. Kissed _you_! What are the odds?!" I tried to ignore her as I walked off towards the dorms, not paying any attention to her voice that echoed off.

**-O-O-O-O-**

"Hay! Raven!" Alice yelled, jumping over to the black haired boys side. She looked down at the glass tipped over and water splatter all over the floor and seat, shrugging she sat a seat over. "Oz wanted me to tell you, he's going back to his room to change.." Alice smiled and watch Gil, eyes glued to him like she would look at meat. "um.. Why are you.. Staring at me?" he mumbled, glaring slightly back at her. She smiled and waved her hand, "no reason~ And Oz won't be coming back.." She announced just as Gil stood up. "Alright" Gil mumbled back, taking his food to the trash. Alice quickly sprung up and followed Gil all the way to his room.

Gil knocked three times, waiting for an answer on the other end. "come in~" Oz yelled. Gil turned to Alice, who was eagerly waiting for him to open the door. "um.. You can go now.." Gil whispered. Alice waved her hand in dismissal, "Oh I am not leave" She argued back. Gil rolled his eyes and opened the door.

**-O-O-O-O-**

I stumbled out of my closet, buttoning up the last two buttons on my shirt, only to find Alice peeking out behind Gil. I wanted to ask her what she was doing here but ignored it, knowing she'd only throw a fit. Gil tossed down his school bag and pushed his hair back. I smiled and poured myself a glass of water as Alice jumped up on the counter, swinging her feet back and forth. I sighed and took a gulp of water, walking back towards my side of the room when Alice spoke up, catching me off guard, only to spit out my water at her sudden comment. "So what.. You guys don't like.. Make out when you get back here?" I coughed a few times, glad I wasn't facing them, at the time. "What?" Alice asked, looking between me and Gil. "I don't get what's so wrong! Is _anyone _going to answer my question!?" She growled.

I slightly glanced over to Gil than back to Alice, "no Alice.." I mumbled, shaking my head with eyes squinted. Not didn't wanting to say any more than I had to I pulled up my glass of water and walked over to the table in the middle of the room, taking a seat. "guh!" Alice moaned and jumped off the table; she placed her hands on her hips and looked to Gil than to me, shaking her head lightly.

I silently sipped at my water, unsure at what exactly she was planning. When suddenly she just grabbed me by the wrist and Gil by his wrist, pushing us into one another. "Alice!" I yelled, both of us turning to look at her but were immediately pushed back against each other. "go on~" Alice snickered, motioning her hands in a circle. I was about to look over to Alice again, to complain about _what _exactly she wanted us to do but was pulled back when Gil lifted my chin gently. Feeling my face warm as we brought our lips together. Alice completely disappeared from my mind as I slipped my eyes closed; forgetting everything we were just talking about, only the pressure on my lips was what ran through my thoughts.

I tilted my head slightly as I laid my hands on Gils chest, gripping at the lose fabric that I wish would disappear. Though I'd never say that.. I could feel my air running low as we pulled away, eyes blinking to find Gils looking down at me. I tilted my head to the side; hiding the sudden blush that over whelmed my checks. I could hear Gil slightly laugh at my sudden reaction. He smiled and glanced over to Alice, back to me than back to Alice. He gave her a confused look as Alice had her fists planted in front of her mouth, eyes wide as she let out a squeal. I jumped back as she jumped up and down, shaking her head with joy.

Gil and I looked at each other than back to her. "Uh.. Alice?" I whispered, reaching out my hand to grab her shoulder when she threw her arms in the air. "You guys are so cute together!" She screamed gabbing both our hands and swinging them up and down. "She's normally not like this.." I mumbled to Gil.

_'I may not have thought I'd be here, with Gil and with Alice, a dream only I dreamt in my sleep, But the best dreams I guess.. do come true'_

* * *

My eyes flickered open and closed, wanting to cling shut but were forced open by the conversation of the class. The teacher was going off about our history reports, due dates and such. Gil was paying more attention to what he had to say than I was, seeing as though all I was thinking about was my soft pillow and fluffy blankets back at the room. My jaw ached open in a yawn, causing my eyes to water slightly. I sighed again and rubbed my eyes gently hoping to wake myself a little. The teacher coughed one last statement and waved his hand for us to begin working again.

"why are you so tiered?" Gil asked, turning to me. I shrugged and flopped my head down against the desk. Gil chuckled and ruffled my hair, pausing when he came across a small twig. "Why.. Is there a stick in your hair?" Gil asked, pulling it out as I sat up again. "well... Alice decided to push me into a bush this morning while walking to class.. Thinking it would.. for some.. Odd reason.. Wake me up.." I groaned and slugged into my seat, "I can't tell you how long it took to get all the leaves and twigs out of my hair.." I mumbled in the middle of another yawn. Gil nodded in agreement. "That girl seems a little… demanding.." Gil sighed and leaned back in his chair. I nodded heavily in agreement, "you have _NO _idea.."

A loud ringing bell buzzed in my head, realizing it was the end of class when everyone began leaving. "finally!" I sighed and stood up, stumbling to the door with Gil just behind me.

It was the last class of the day so we quickly got the last of the things we needed in our lockers and headed off towards our dorm again.

Once we arrived at the dorm we both practically collapse on our beds. I couldn't understand why exactly I was so tiered but I just was. I quickly kicked off my shoes and rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling. Something for once in my life felt so peaceful, like I didn't have to worry or think about anything. My heart and mind could just… relax…

"So you wanna go get dinner-" Gil asked, titling his head towards me only to realize I was already passed out. "Never mind…"

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully this chapter wasn't so fast moving DX I have a bad habbit of doing that saddly... well what did you think? Like/Dislike? well tell me please in a review! Next chapter is kind of a less yaoi filled one o.o -runs off- sorry! ta ta~!OH BTW I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS BEING SO LATE AND ME BEING GONE FOR A FEW WEEKS! I've been soooo busy and my computer crashed and now my writing program wont work and... guh excuses I know v.v so the next chapter might take a while, I've been neglecting my stories, not just this one.. but like all of them.. and I am so sorry about that.. My writer side is having technical issues o.o hehe oh and I have a few new stories comin out as well.. TA TA~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Oh my god I have no reason for this being so late other then school and laziness. SO SORRY PEOPLE! I will be updating this story along with my other stories a lot more in the coming months because of summer~ So your waiting has ending! **

**This chapter. Must I say. Is. a. piece. of. crap. It is really bad DX But I needed Oz to get in trouble some how and I wanted to add in the baseball scene for a while now... sooo I just kinda through this together (Dear god forgive me for its horrible-ness) I am so used to writing in my current style that it was hard to switch back to this style. As you can see the lay out of this story is different from my "better" stories like Ozerella and Shattered from Within. It is because I wrote this story sooooo long ago and I don't wanna change the style. PLUS! I am horrible with writing first person now... I am not used to it at. all. **

**AND OH MY GOD IT IS SO SHORT! I made you all wait so long now I am giving you this piece of shit chapter DX I feel so bad... I am so so sorry... I just realized I hadn't updated this story since.. last November.. -sobs- forgive me please DDX**

**Enough of my rambling, enjoy the.. horrible.. horrible.. extreamly bad... chapter... -backs away slowly- **

* * *

Chapter 5

The next day of school was pretty calm. There was nothing to do in class except work on our project, a project that Gil and I had already finished. So we basically just sat and talked the whole time, which was fine to.

It all felt like things were settling into place, Jack and Vincent weren't glaring at me anymore which gave me the intention that they'd given up on trying to push me away from Gil. And Gil was opening up more, telling me all kinds of things about him I never knew… It was all going so great~

…..

Till gym…

…..

Gym courses had switched and now my class was baseball. Which actually I love the sport and am pretty good at it~ but this year was going to be interesting because Jack, Glen, Laice and Vincent were all in my class. I'd never played baseball against or with them before. So it was going to be a challenge.

Alice stretched her arms over her head, making a squeak as he stretched. "I can't wait to see you pumble those popular jerks to the dirt in baseball!"

"A-Alice I am not that great at it…" I argued, knowing it'd probably end up the other way around. With me getting… pumbled to the dirt…

"Pft! You're the best baseball player I know! Every time you hit the ball you get a home run! I've never seen you get hit out before… And you're like a pro at pitching!" Alice ranted on, though I didn't pay any mind. This was the populars we were talking about after all. They're probably good at everything!

"So my little blondie can play baseball, hm?" A voice asked to my right. I tilted my head swiftly just as Gilbert placed an arm around my shoulders, making me blush.

"G-Gil…" I breathed in a girly tone that made my stomach tighten.

"Hello~ sorry my class ran late…" Gil explained, as if he knew I was about to ask where he'd been. Which I was—but just as I was about to answer to Gil, I heard Alice chirp up. The girl jumped over to my side and laid a hand on my shoulder as she rumbled in a victorious tone, "Yes he can! Just imagine the look on Jack's face when he'll lose to you!" Alice threw her head back laughing devilishly.

Gilbert let out a chuckle and ruffled up my hair. "Jack losing to someone? Haven't seen that happen before but it'd sure be a sight to see~" Gilbert said in an interested tone. I could tell he was skeptical on me winning against Jack but I didn't mind because I was skeptical myself…

The three of us wandered down the corridors towards the exit door at the end of the wall, all laughing at how Jack's face would look or if he'd be angry. Most likely… though our moment of fun was ruined quickly when a voice chimed in behind us…

…..

"So you think you can beat me, brat?" Jack's voice rang behind me. I nearly jumped at the dark taunting tone in his voice. What was up with the popular people and sneaking up on me today!?

I turned around slowly, noticing Jack wasn't alone. He had his little posy with him. Vincent was on his left and Glen and Lacie were on his right. It was odd having Gilbert on my side for once instead of having to gaze at all five of them… the balance was off on one side this way because Vincent was alone.

"Hell ya! You're going down pretty boy!" Alice snarled as she threw her hand out to point at Jack. "You and all your little stuck up friends!"

"Alice!" I called, trying to calm her down. There was no use in fighting over a silly game of baseball… though now that the tension was high I did kinda want to beat Jack… just to show him he wasn't so high and mighty.

"Humph. No brat is going to beat me." Jack replied in a calm tone that taunted Alice. He then pushed his hair back in a flawless motion then walked past the three of us and towards the exit doors to the field.

I let out a sigh; this wasn't going to be good… Now Jack was probably going to try everything he can to beat me! And most likely get everyone else in on it to…

…..

Alice, Gil and I meandered across the yard towards the baseball field. It was on the other end, furthest away from the school. I could see everyone already picking out bats and gloves, and Oscar seemed to be announcing the teams which I just caught our names being called right when he got there.

"Team one, Jack, Vincent, Sharon, Glen and Lacie. Then Team two, Eliot, Alice, Leo, Oz and Raven."

I mentally sighed; thanks Uncle… put all the good players on the other team. But just as I thought that Oscar looked over at me with a knowing smile as if he could hear my thoughts. It was one of those smiles that suggested he knew I'd win and said 'good luck'. Not that I needed it~

"Team one will be pitching first!" Oscar called in a booming voice so everyone heard. Then everyone began to scatter. Eliot was up first to bat, followed by Leo, Alice, Gil then me… We all sat behind the tall fence on an old wooden bench as we waited for our turns.

Eliot took the base, swinging his bat up to hover above his shoulder. It moved ever so slightly in a circular motion as the boy waited for Jack to throw the ball. The ball soared towards Eliot and… _bonk _

So the game begins…

Eliot smacked the ball high in the air and far enough that he managed to make it to second base. There was no surprise there though, Eliot is a master with fencing so swinging and hitting a target is simple to him. Which makes baseball even easier.

Up next was Leo. The weaker one of the bunch, or so I thought. He was a book worm so it was obvious he wouldn't do well in sports but to my surprise he was able to hit the ball hard enough that he to made it to second base and Eliot made it home. Maybe this was going to be easier than I thought~

"Go Alice!~" I cheered for the girl as she grabbed a bat and walked up to the plate. She twirled the bat up in the air, narrowing her eyes at Jack as he got ready to throw the ball. I didn't like the way Jack looked at Alice… His eyes narrowed back at her like he was planning something and it made my stomach turn.

A few seconds passed before Jack pulled his hand back then snapped it forward, letting the ball go flying. Flying right at Alice…

Alice gasped and tried jumping back but the ball came smashing against her wrist that was holding the bat. She let out a pain filled yelp and dropped the bat, grabbing her wrist instead. "You bastard! You did that on purpose!" Alice shouted, shooting daggers at the blonde across the field who didn't even seem fazed.

I jumped up and ran over to Alice quickly to make sure she was ok. Oscar, Sharon and Gilbert did the same. We all hovered around her, inspecting her now red and swollen wrist. "Tisk! That damn jerk." Alice snarled.

I frowned when I noticed the girl had misty eyes. It must have hurt pretty bad for her to _almost_ start crying. Though she never cried in front of people so I knew she'd hold the tears back.

"Should I take her to the nurse?" Sharon asked kindly to Oscar but just as she did Alice spoke up again. "No! I am fine!" She growled and pulled her wrist away from everyone's eyes. "I'll go when the games done." She concluded and walked back over to the bench with her head high.

There was nothing we could do now that Alice had made up her mind though Sharon still ran back to the school to get an icepack for Alice's wrist, which she gladly took.

After all the commotion with Alice it was back to the game and Gil was up~

I took my seat back on the bench next to Alice, glancing over at her every once in a while. She was cradling her wrist awkwardly as she held the ice against it. I felt a powerful angry rise in me and I knew who I wanted to take it out on…

A loud bang echoed off in the air as Gil swung and hit the ball, sending it through the air and to land away off in the outfield. It caught my attention, making me look away from Alice to catch glimpse of Gil running around the basses.

I smiled to myself when Gil managed to make it to third base with ease. Guess I wasn't the only one who could play baseball~ I thought to myself then rose to my feet to take my position on base.

My fingers gripped around the silver bat lying on the ground. It was only a bit heavy as I swung it up to hover above my shoulder. My head buzzed with a devilish idea that was lurking within it. Jack was in for it. For hurting Alice and for hurting Gil in whatever way he did!

A soft wind blew through the air, sending a few lose strands of my hair to flow to the right. I smirked at Jack as he got ready to throw the ball. Whatever he had in mind for me I was ready~

In a matter of seconds the ball left Jacks hand and soared towards me then smashed down against the bat in my hands. There was a loud smack then an outburst of gasps. I turned, tossing my bat down and walked towards the first base as everyone else, including Jack, stood around stunned at the stunt I just pulled.

The ball seconds ago hit against my bat and flew straight at Jacks head. If he hadn't ducked at the second he did he would have gotten hit. Though I knew he'd duck… Now he sat on the dirt mound with wide eyes that stared at the chained fence where I once stood.

Everyone else had the same looks as him, completely stunned. But I just kept walking till I was around all the bases then walked towards the bench again. I could see Oscar walking towards me from the corner of my eyes, though I knew I'd get a scolding from him for doing this…

"Oz, that was unacceptable!" Oscar began. I didn't pay much attention though. I sat down on the bench and looked up to my uncle with a calm expression. "But nothing even happened. He ducked." I shrugged.

"But it was intentional Oz… Now I don't want to do this but I have no choice but to send you to the principal's office."

"What! But I didn't even hit him! It's not my fault the ball wanted to go in his direction!" I argued. "Plus he hit Alice first! And that was intentional because he had control over where the ball went! Oscar come on this is ridiculous! You're punishing the wrong person!"

There was a moment of silence before I let out a huff and stormed off towards the school. Yea I know it was childish and silly of me to get so upset but… It's always like the popular people get away with everything… right?

…..

And so that was my horrible day at gym… everything was going so great till then. But everything comes back down to its miserable state again I guess. What's there to do?

I sighed as I leaned back on the chair I was seated on outside of the principal's office. I was the only one there, me and the front desk lady who was talking on the phone with some parent. I didn't bother listening because it had nothing to do with me but the ladies annoying gum smacking did echo off in the back of him mind.

I'd been waiting there for almost a half an hour till finally a lady in a tight black dress came out of the room and called my name. I rose from my seat and walked over to the lady, whom I presumed was the principal considering I never met her nor wanted to…

"Hello Oz, you can take a seat in my office~" The lady beamed with a kind tone of voice. I nodded and passed her in the doorway then sat at one of two chairs seated in front of a large desk.

"So Oz how about you tell me what happened." The lady spoke up again. She found her way around her desk and sat down before me with her arms folded over her desk.

I sighed and nodded, "Well… This guy in my class, Jack, threw the baseball right at my friend Alice's arm on purpose so when I was up to bat I hit the ball at him…" I grumbled under my breath, knowing that sounded a lot worse than it was. "But he ducked!"

"Oz that's not a proper excuse. What if he didn't duck? Then he would have been hurt to." The principal said in a taunting tone. I only nodded, not wanting to dig myself into any deeper hole…

"Now I see you've never gotten into any kind of trouble before so I'll let you off easy. Two weeks detention. You'll be helping set up the Homecoming dance~"

Homecoming dance? Great! That just means less time to spend with Gilbert… The joys of my life…

To be continued…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's horrible! I AM ALSO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE-NESS -Hugs you all- **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Here is chapter 6, hope you guys will enjoy it. Sorry it's kinda poorly written.. I am trying to get used to writing 'first person' but it's kinda difficult to change writing styles compared to my other stories^^" **

**Thank you for all your lovely comments! X3 **

**enjoy :) **

* * *

Chapter 6

_Detention. Everyone always says it's really boring and totally sucks but… it didn't seem all that bad to me. _

A few hours passed quickly as I worked in the gym. My job was to set up chairs around the room, five at each table along with some around the edges of the room and two for the DJ's. It wasn't that much work; actually I hadn't even broken a sweat. Though my stomach was growling like nuts…

And just like a magic, Gilbert appeared in the doorway of the gym holding up a small brown bag that I presumed had food in it. Luckily I was the only one in detention at the time so I could sneak away as I pleased.

"Hi Gil!~" I said in an extremely overjoyed tone. I couldn't help but be happy to see Gil now of all times. I felt like I hadn't seen him in months, which wasn't true. It'd only been a few hours… but still!

"Hi Oz~ I brought you something to eat," Gil began as he opened up the brown bag. He pulled out one bright red apple, a ham sandwich and a box of cookies—my one weakness—

"Aw thanks Gil!" I took the bag gratefully and a bit eagerly then hurried over to one of the tables to sit down. I pulled out all the foods and laid them before me on the table, debating on what to eat first when Gil sat down next to me.

"You should probably eat the sandwich first kiddo~" Gilbert commented and ruffled up the blonde locks of hair on my head.

I wasn't too fond of his words, but he was right. Even though I would have devoured the cookies first… and wait did he just call me kiddo!?

"I suppose…" I mumbled and brought the breaded sandwich to my parted lips then bit down into the food. To my surprise it tasted really good, fresh and delicious! Way better than any school food I had tasted before.

"Wow! For once the school food taste good!" I chuckled and took another bite of my meal.

"Oh um… I actually made it…" Gilbert said in an almost shy voice that caught me off guard. I didn't know Gil cooked. And a great cook at that. Although it was just a sandwich, it was the best sandwich I'd ever tasted! Something told me I was going to have to have Gil cook for me more often~

"Well, you're a really good cook Gil~ maybe you could teach me some of your culinary skills some time." I said in a bubbly tone. My sandwich disappeared in a matter of minutes and when I was done with that I picked up the bright red apple.

"I… I guess I could show you some things. Though making a sandwich isn't really hard…" Gil mumbled back.

_Strange_. I thought to myself as I took a glimpse over at Gil. He was acting really… shy? Had something happened possibly? With that thought on mind I rubbed the apple against my sleeve to clean it off a little as I muttered in a teasing tone, "Is Gilly shy about his cooking skills~?"

"Err no!" Gilbert argued, cheeks flaring up with vibrant colors. It was obvious he was lying~ I snickered to myself.

"Suuuure~ you know there isn't anything to be shy about. I think it's cool you can cook, and have it actually be good." I dug my teeth into the apple, crunching off a large chunk. The sweet juices engulf my mouth, causing me to hum with delight. "And now that I know I demand you cook for me more often!~"

"Eh! I am not a chef Oz…" Gilbert murmured while he crossed his arms over his chest and put on a light pout. How childish, yet cute~

"Fine, fine. Do as you please." I sat my half eaten apple down then grabbed one of the cookies. "You make these to?" I asked curiously and took a bite of the crumbly pastry. The sugar absorbed into my taste buds as I munched away at the crumbs.

"Yea but I made them in cooking class." Gilbert replied and reached for one of the treats. He picked the cookie up and bit into it. "And since you didn't get to go to lunch I thought I'd share with you~"

"Well thanks to you I won't go starving~"

Gilbert chuckled at my comment then took another bite of his cookie as I did the same to mine. I watched as Gil's golden eyes glanced around the room. Unable to help but stare into those yellow pools.

"So Oz, are you going to the dance?"

My heart nearly skipped a beat, dance? No! I don't go to dances… I thought in my head but couldn't seem to form the words out loud. If I didn't say something now it'd look like I was hiding something!

"No." I spoke bluntly and looked to the side to hide the now burning blush across my cheeks. "I mean dancing isn't really my thing. I am not really go-good at it…"

"Oh? Then I'll teach you~" Gilbert insisted and jumped up to his feet. He grabbed my wrist quickly, making me drop my cookie, and dragged me over to the middle of the dance floor.

"G-Gil you don't have to do this. I am not going to the dance anyways—" I tried to argue but Gilbert shook his head and pressed a finger to my lips.

"I won't take no for an answer~" He smirked back at me, "Plus, how else will you dance with me at homecoming if you don't learn now~"

"I guess—Wait what!? I- Your- are you asking me to the dance?!" I sputtered out the words the best I could. It was hard to think straight when Gilbert was this close to me and saying such… words… And the hand on my waist and other hand holding mine wasn't helping my pounding heart and jumbled up mind any…

"Well you are the only one I'd even want to go to the dance with~" Gilbert chuckled, (I am guessing at me). He tightened his hold on my waist then pulled me closer till there was barely any room between us. "So, would you, Oz Vessalius, go to the dance with me?~"

"I would love to!" I said in an almost _too_ excited of a tone that made my cheeks flush a light pink. A shy smile formed on my lips when I noticed Gil was now smiling at me. This was all so strange! I hadn't expected to be asked to homecoming, and especially by Gilbert! Guess Alice was right…

"That's great!" Gilbert exclaimed. He pulled me a little closer and leaned down to peck his lips against my cheek. Such a small gesture yet it had such a large impact on my heart.

"Alright, then lets beginning your dance lesson~" Gil teased. He lifted my hand and placed it on his shoulder, directing me on what the proper way to dance was. Though I was a bit confused because this was homecoming… did they ballroom dance at homecoming? I thought that was only for prom?

Either way I wasn't going to ruin this moment by asking. I could care less if this was the type of dancing they did nowadays at school dances, cause being this close to Gil was breath taking. I wouldn't bother him with questions.

Gilbert started out teaching me a three step dance. He repeated, one, two, three, with every step he took till the rhythm stuck in my head and so did the dance. It was pretty easy to follow and the sweet little kisses I'd get on the head when I got the steps right was a great motivator.

At least an hour passed as Gil led me around the room, spinning me and guiding me in all different directions as he taught me the basics on dancing. It was a lot of fun to my surprise. I never liked dancing but it was different now, and maybe that was because I was dancing with Gil~

.:.:.

It was almost four in the afternoon now, and classes were beginning to let out. Which meant detention would be over for me soon…

Gilbert and I parted from our dancing—I now knowing basically all there was to know about the art of dancing. Going to homecoming felt more like reality now instead of a far off dream. Which made me quite excited for the day to come faster!

"Well, I better go before the teacher comes to dismiss you." Gil mumbled as he stretched his arms out above his head. I nodded in agreement, knowing I'd probably get scolded and earn more detention for not actually _working._

"I'll see you back at the room then~" I muttered back and turned to straighten the chairs we had been sitting on before.

Gil nodded and kissed my cheek in response, "Ok, see you soon." He turned and headed for the door. I watched him go as an empty feeling filled my chest when he disappeared into the hall.

I sighed and turned back to the (almost) finished dance room. It was really coming together, I thought with a smirk plastered on my lips. For some odd reason I was actually kind of happy to see the finished product—correction _almost_ finished...

_I thought today was really going to suck but… it turned out not being too bad~_

.:.:.

The halls were almost completely empty when I was finally let out of detention. It was almost eerie walking with no one around—no students or teachers to nag at you to hurry to class. Because it was now after school and everyone had gone back to their dorms. Well everyone but me of course.

I sighed as I adjusted the backpack hanging over my left shoulder, thinking about my bed and how nice it'd be to just sleep right about now… Luckily the head phones hanging around my neck were keeping me awake as they blasted off music.

I reached the front doors after a ten minute walk from the other end of the school then proceeded outside.

The sun was hanging low and casting the sky with bright colors- as if a warning for all that the night was approaching. And heeding that warning I quickened my pace towards the large dormitory building across campus. Sadly it was the building furthest away from the actually school building (whoever thought it'd be smart to lay out the campus that way was a complete idiot).

The grounds were almost as empty as the school building was and I presumed all the students were eating dinner or already sleeping… ah sleep~ it sounded so lovely~

I closed my eyes burning eyes for a moment to take away some of the strain. But after a moment of relaxation my ears caught the sound of voices. I slipped open my eyes again and glanced up towards the sounds.

I frowned when I noticed a group of students—not just any group of students… Jack, Glen, Laice and Vincent all standing in a circle outside of the dormitory. _Why did these guys always have to be right in my path… _

I took note of how Jack kept glancing over at me the closer I got, which set me on edge just a bit… where they waiting for me!? No, no don't jump to conclusions Oz… But the closer I got the more things I noticed. Like how Vincent was standing in front of the door knob as if to block people from going inside… And how I kept getting side glances from all of them—

"Ozzy boy~ what a surprise seeing you here~"

I stopped as Jack took a step in front of me, though I refused to look up… I didn't want anything to do with these people… what did they want anyways!?

"It's the dormitory Jack. It's not a surprise to see students going here." I stated in an irritated tone then took a step to the side in hopes of passing the blonde haired boy but with every step I took so did he…

"Look is there something you want!?" I rose my head to assert Jack, though inside I was cowering away fearfully.

Jack let out a halfhearted chuckle, as if annoyed by my comment. As his laugh died out his emeralds eyes lowered onto me. I gulped almost instantly as he grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me up off my feet to hover inches from his face.

"You know exactly what we want. You. To stay away from Gilbert."

"Well that's not going to happen!" I argued before Jack could get in another word. "You don't own him; he can do what he wants! And be with who he wants. AND you have NO RIGHT to harass me into not seeing him!" My hands gripped at Jacks hands around him collar, trying to pry them away.

"And if harassment or blackmail is the way you want to play this game then I am not interested. I'll have you know my Uncle can have you put in jail for—"

"Would you shut up already!" Jack shoved me back so I landed on the stone ground. "You don't know one thing about Gilbert. Nightray." Jack knelt down before me with narrowed eyes. I was about to protest to that statement- because it was a lie. I knew plenty of things about Gil, and the other stuff I'd find out! But before I could speak Jack raised a hand as if to keep me silent.

"About his life. His past life before he was a Nightray… There is a reason he doesn't get close to people and there is a reason why he is with me. Reasons you don't need to know about." Jack explained in a cold tone that sent chills through the air.

I didn't really understand what the boy before me was trying to say… but I didn't believe it either. This was Jack. And as Gil put it he is a manipulative, blackmailing jerk.

"I won't believe anything you say." I spoke up quietly, "It's ridiculous to come up with stories that are supposed to make me shun away from Gil. But all you're doing is making me more curious about him and his life~"

Jack glared back at me with complete irritation. It made me laugh to myself. They really did take me for a fool didn't they, well if they think I'll step away from Gil that easily then they have another thing coming…

This game of tag is going to be fun~

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! X3 the next chapter will be hopefully quicker since I already have most of it written.**


End file.
